ELENA Y BONNIE SALVATORE
by ryomahellsing
Summary: como seria la historia si damon tomara el lugar de katherine y bonnie y elena fueran las hermanas salvatore. un guapisimo comandante del ejercito ,llegara a custodiar mistic falls y conocera a las hermanas salvatore , ellas incapaces de identificar el inminente peligro cuando vean al apuesto comandante o caeran facilmente ante su encanto y perversion ?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

ya saben los personajes no me pertenencen. Pero la historia es de mi autoria.

 _CURSIVA PARA PENSAMIENTOS_

 _ **NEGRITA ES PARA NARRADOR.**_

 _Sin mas por el momento disfruten del capi, recuerden que no tengo beta asi que disculpen las faltas de ortografía y todo lo demás mal que encuentren, háganme saber si quieren que la continue._

 _ **ELENA Y BONNIE SALVATORE VIVIAN EN UN PUEBLO LLAMADO MISTIC FALLS EN UNA LUJOSA MANSION, JUNTO A SU PARE GIUSSEPE SALVATORE, SON UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MAS ACAUDALADAS DE LA REGION Y POR ENDE SU APELLIDO ERA RESPETADO POR TODOS.**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA PARECE MUY NORMAL, PERO ESE PUEBLO EN ESPECIFICO GUARDA BASTANTES SECRETOS, COMO POR EJEMPLO , QUE LA MAGIA Y LOS SERES SOBRE NATURALES EXISTEN , Y ES AHÍ DONDE RESIDE LA HISTORIA DE ESTAS HERMANAS, AMANDO AL MISMO HOMBRE Y A LA VEZ SU VERDUGO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Elena y Bonnie Salvatore, ambas de una belleza espectacular aunque diferente una de la otra, Bonnie a sus 18 años era morena con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos enormes ojos café, y ese tipo de sonrisas que promete no te aburriras con ella, largas piernas torneadas y una figura que seguramente muchas mujeres mayores le envidiarían, es la menor de las hermanas, por otro lado esta elena, la favorita de papa por ser su primer hija y la que tiene la obligación de continuar con el buen apellido que se han labrado, ahora mismo sus ojos color marron con largas pestañas, denotaban tristeza frente a su adre, que le informaba que en la tarde de ese dia llegaría su prometido junto a su pelotón para contruir su centro de control en la ciudad, y salvaguardar al pueblo.**

guissepe- elena hija , entiende que esto es por nuestro bien y asegurar tu futuro y el de tu hermana, yo no durare mucho tiempo mas, quiero que te cases con un buen hombre, además las cosas en la frontera se están poniendo color de hormiga, y la guerra tarde o temprano nos encontrara.

Elena- pero padre la tia renne dijo que podríamos ir a su casa y quedarnos hasta que la guerra termine, por favor padre se lo imploro no me case con un desconocido, ingresare a un convento pero por favor!.

Guissepe-¡basta elena!, no seas infantil por favor, entiende esta es la mejor solución, asi tu marido podrá protegernos y al mismo tiempo podremos quedarno en casa y seguir con el negocio y ustedes quedaran en buenas manos cuando me llegue la hora.

Elena- pues no lo aceptare padre, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo del negocio , sin un marido, no aceptare padre primero me ire ants que cazarme con alguien a quien no amo.

Guissepe- ¡ retírate antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta y no bajes a la hora de la cena!

Elena- no se preocupe padre, no pensaba hacerlo.

 **Elena corrió a su habitación se cambio su vestido por unos pantalones para montar, y salio por su ventana con rumbo a las caballerizas, ensillo a a su caballo y salio rumbo al claro que hay al centro del bosque, lo único en lo que no pensó fue en que ya estaba por caer la noche y no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.**

Elena- demonios, y ahora si papa pada una buena , si se da cuenta de que no estoy , vamos luna mas rápido.

 **La yegua empezó a trotar por entre la obscuridad, hasta que se asusto con una sombra que estaba parada en medio del camino, intento tranquilizr al caballo pero esta se levanto en sus patas traseras y casi logra tirar a elena de la silla , pero la sombra reacciono justo a tiempo y la sujeto por la cintura, elena sintio un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, pero no le presto atención, cuando la sombra la dejo en el piso, ella lo miro a los ojos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _cursiva pensamientos_

 _ **negrita narrador.**_

 _ **Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si.**_

Damon- señorita se encuentra usted bien?

Elena- pero que carajos haces en medio del camino a mitad de la noche!

Damon- tranquila preciosa, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, mira que no es decente que una señorita ricachona, ande sola a estas horas de la noche, cualquiera pensaría que vienes de ver a tu amante.

Elena- como te atreves , maldito cerdo, a ti no te importa lo que yo haga a estas horas, deberías de fijarte mejor por donde vas, tonto, casi te mato, y tu como florecilla fresca en medio del camino.

Damon- disculpe bella amazona entonces, la dejo seguir con su loca carrera, ganele al diablo, jajajaja.

 **Damon se fue riendo a carcajadas, mientras una elena foribunda, emprendia la carrera de vuelta a casa, rogando que su padre ya estuviera dormido y que Bonnie la cubriera.**

Elena- por favor, por favor, que padre ya esté durmiendo.

 **Elena entro apenas sin hacer ruido, fue rápidamente a su recamara a cambiarse y justo cuando estaba terminando escucho pasos por el pasillo se tapo con sus cobijasy fingio dormir, mientras su padre abria la puerta del dormitorio, la observaba y se retiraba hacia la habitación de Bonnie.**

 **A la mañana siguiente a las 9 de la mañana elena, Bonnie y guissepe, estaban ya en el comedor esperando al comandante del regimiento que iba a apostar su centro de control en mistic falls, guissepe ya tenia su plan elaborado para contar con la protección del comandante y al mismo tiempo ,antener el apellido de su familia en alto.**

 **ESCUCHARON QUE TOCABAN LA PUERTE Y LA SERVIDUMBRE LES COMUNICO QUE EL COMANDANTE HABIA LLEGADO, DETRÁS VENIA ENTRANDO EL COMANDANTE.**

COMANDANTE-buen dia familia señoritas, señor Salvatore, es un placer, mi nombre es DAMON PETROVA, soy el comandante del escuadron 301 .

ELENA-Mierda es el mismo tipo que casi mato ayer.

BONNIE- es hermoso, será soltero ¿?

Guissepe- buen dia comandante lo invite a desayunar , para mostrarle el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, cualquier cosa que necesiten sus muchachos por favor, no dude en pedirlo, mi hija elena estará encantada de proporcionarle lo que necesite.

ELENA- Padre pero que ¡!

Guissepe- calla elena y preséntate al comandante por favor.

Elena- _mierda y ahora debo de presentarme con este cretino, seguramente me delatara y papa se enfadara conmigo-_ buen dia comandante solo elena Salvatore.

Bonnie-y yo soy Bonnie Salvatore, un placer comandante.

Damon- el placer es todo mio señoritas,debo agregar que tiene unas hijas preciosas señor Salvatore, no se preocupe que mi regimiento las protegerá , ejem los protegerá.

Guissepe- eso espero comandante, me gustaría quedarme a desayunar con ustedes pero debo ir a trabajr, elena , Bonnie acompañen al comandante de favor. Comandante que tengo un buen dia.

Damon – gracias señor, hasta luego.

 **Mientras guissepe salía de la mansión hacia el aserradero, les llevaron el desayuno y mientras Bonnie estaba encantada con Damon, elena no sabia como escaquearse de el.**

Damon- asi que la salvaje amazona, es hija del acaudalado guissepe Salvatore, ummm que pensaría de su hija se le dijera del comportamiento inapropiado de su hija.

Elena- no te atreverías, capullo, anda apurate a desayunar que Bonnie y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Bonnie- yo no tengo prisa elena. Y digame comandante cuantos años tiene.

Damon- señorita tengo 23 años, hábleme de usted por favor.

 **DAMON Y Bonnie comenzaron una interesante platica y descubrieon que tienen bastante en común, Damon hablo de su tiempo en el ejercito y Bonnie parecía fascinada, mientras elena estaba furiosa por el insolente frente a ellay la manera en la que esta siendo ignorada, se levanto de asiento y se fue hacia las caballerizas.**

 **Después de lo que parecieron 5 minutos Damon se excuso con Bonnie y le dijo que tenia que volver al trabajopero que volveria para termianr la charla, Bonnie encantada le dijo que esperaría impaciente ese dia, Damon se despidió y salio hacia el patio a por su caballo .**

 **D** amon- que gusto encontrar la otra vez señorita elena.

Elena-pues para mi seria un gusto pero que se fuera.

Damon- debería de mostrar un poco de agradecimiento ya que no la delate con su padre.

Elena- tiene razón –gracias-, contento, ahora si me disculpa.

Damon- elena, elena, por ahora me retiro pero tenga en mente que pediré algo a cambio de mi silencio.

Elena- sabia que algo asi pasaría, bastardo.

Damon- elena no hay necesidad de ofender, solo te iba a pedir que me enseñaras los alrededores, para irme familiarizando con el entorno.

Elena- me queda otra- hoy a las 4 lo veo en el camino donde casi lo mato.

Damon- hecho , hasta entocnes, señorita.


End file.
